In buildings and installations, lines routed through a building part, such as a wall or a ceiling, for example, must satisfy fire-protection requirements. For example, one essential requirement is that combustion gases or even fire must not be permitted to penetrate the building part, i.e. must not be permitted to travel from one room in a building to the next.
For this reason, it is customary, in the case of line penetrations through walls, to fill the intermediate space situated between the line and an inner wall of a passage opening with a flexible and rigid filling material, such as with mortar, PU bricks, acrylate sealing compound, mineral wool, especially in combination with spray coatings and the like.
In the fire situation, stresses may be caused by heat generation, in turn leading to strong mechanical forces between the wall and the line routed through it. Thereby a relative offset may develop between the line and the wall. In particular, considerable displacements between the line and the wall may also occur during earthquakes. Since the line is usually permanently bonded to the filling material, the filling material may detach, tear or break due to the occurring stresses. In particular, a relative displacement of the line perpendicular to the wall may lead to partial or complete detachment of the filling material from the line and/or from the passage opening or to tearing of the filling material. Due to the resulting cracks and gaps, the required impermeability to gas is impaired, and so combustion gases and fire are able to overcome the previously gas-tight passage opening. Therefore the previous approach of simply filling the intermediate space between the line and the inner wall of the passage opening with a filling material is not optimum.
Cable boxes common on the market are intended to route the line through a combination of solid plastic and sealing material, although thereby the relative mobility of the line is considerably restricted, and so, in the event of violent shaking, damage to the cable box is almost unavoidable and impermeability to gas is no longer assured.
Furthermore, intumescent lamellas may be provided, which indeed ensure improved mobility of the routed line but do not have adequate impermeability to smoke gas.
A further approach is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 000 420 A1, in which a line penetration is disclosed that has a closed space for routing a line. An insert of intumescent material and at least one sealing element of an elastic material are provided in the housing of the line penetration, in order to achieve sealing in the fire situation.
A line penetration for routing lines through a building part is known from DE 10 2006 000 184 A1. The line penetration has a jacket tube and a base part, which is attached to a first axial end of the jacket tube and comprises a receiving space, surrounding a penetration, for a firestop material. Furthermore, an annular membrane-like sealing element is disposed at the first axial end of the jacket tube. A further membrane-like sealing element is disposed at the second axial end of the jacket tube, in order to seal the line penetration.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a line penetration with which a line can be routed through a building part, for example a wall or a ceiling, so that this is impermeable to smoke gases in a fire situation. Furthermore, it is intended to ensure tolerance to shaking and relative displacements between the line and the building part, so that the impermeability of the line penetration is not impaired even after a relative displacement.